


Happy Buck Day

by Jecari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: After pushing the balloons tied to Christopher's crutch away, Eddie finds his best friend frowning, mouth agape. Buck looks adorable."It's not my birthday," Buck points out after shaking his head."We know," Christopher laughs.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 622





	Happy Buck Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouiseLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/gifts).



> I was planning on doing something short and cute but got carried away and this happened....
> 
> Happy Birthday to you Louise, I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Enjoy, guys! ♥
> 
> Beta's by the lovely [ EJ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejmartin828). Thank you!

It hits Eddie like a truck at full speed, hard and sudden. He's enjoying his beer when the realization hits him. It is a pleasant evening; the sun is slowly disappearing and warm colors are painting the sky yellow, orange and red. Eddie's having a good time watching Christopher play hide-and-seek with the other kids– helped by May who's never too far from his son– while the adults are enjoying drinks and several conversations are happening simultaneously. Surrounded by the team he's come to call his family and their loved ones, Eddie feels at home.

Eddie's not sure about how or why it happens. One second he's listening to Maddie and Chimney talking about the latter's birthday and their plans for it, and in the next one, his eyes are on Buck. It's as if some part of Eddie that he can't grasp– his instinct, his subconscious, the bond they share, the universe, he doesn't know– urges him to look at Buck, making his insides twist with the feeling that there's something wrong. Whatever it is that makes him take his best friend in, it's right. Buck is sitting on the other side of the table, right across from him and despite the big smile on his face, Eddie knows. He knows that look in his eyes, sad and full of self-blame. He knows that Buck's body is here but his mind isn't.

What Eddie doesn't know, though, is  _ why _ ?

It's not the first time Buck's entire demeanor has suddenly changed It happened a lot in the last year. Eddie knows when to push the matter and when he needs to give Buck some space. This time, Buck needs space. Eddie can see it in the way he forces himself to smile and how he shakes his head as if trying to chase whatever thoughts are in there away. Eddie can't help but worry and think. He stays quiet and observes; he tries to understand. And if anyone notices, no one mentions it.

Sadness leaves Buck's face as quickly as it came. The smile that didn't reach his eyes before is replaced by a genuine one when the kids' laughter takes his attention away from the conversation at the table. Eddie's concern stays, however; he can't shake off the feeling that he's missing something. He understands what it is when Buck's attention returns to the conversation between the other adults. Bobby's giving restaurant recommendations when it happens again. The light inside Buck's eyes dim and his face falls, teeth worrying his bottom lip. And just like that, Eddie has connected the dots.

He searches his memory for anything that would prove he's wrong, in vain. He remembers the party Bobby and Athena hosted for the sergeant's birthday. He remembers the dinner at the Wilson's house for Karen's birthday. He remembers going out for drinks for Hen's. But he doesn't remember celebrating Buck's birthday. Because they didn't. Eddie didn't even wish him a happy birthday; he didn't text, and he didn't call because he wasn't allowed to. At least that's what he told himself that day, that's what he told Christopher who’d had the day circled in blue on the calendar hanging on his wall. The truth is different, more painful and confusing.

Eddie was angry at Buck for being so selfish, when it truly was coming from his own selfishness. He needed his best friend more than he cared to admit and realized it when he had lost him, it hurt. Buck had a choice, even if he wasn't really aware of it, he chose to turn his back on Eddie, on Christopher, on the team, the people he called his family. That hit Eddie too close to home, and set free a lot of things he'd buried deep over the years. Buck wasn't selfish; he’d felt like he couldn't talk to Eddie. Eddie had failed him as a best friend; he wasn't here for him, he wasn't enough.

When Buck looks up from his beer, Eddie makes a decision. He has a pretty good idea about what's going on inside his best friend's head; they've talked about it so many times before that Eddie doesn't need words anymore. It makes their friendship even more special but, at the same time, it makes Eddie feel powerless. He wishes he could make all these thoughts go away, wishes he could find a way to prove to Buck that the only person still holding on to what happened all those months ago is Buck.

With that in mind, Eddie comes up with a plan.

*-*-*

Eddie's plan isn't exactly a “plan”, it's more of an idea, but after a sleepless night and a lot of thinking, it’s become one.

At first, he thought about doing something simple, just him, Christopher, Buck and a cake. But that wouldn't be enough. It might be months too late but Buck deserves more than a store-bought cake. He deserves a proper party with all the people he loves and who love him. Buck deserves to see how much everyone cares about him, how much he's loved. He is always here for everyone, and they all failed him. It's time to set things right and to be there for him. So Eddie spends the night looking for answers to one question: what would make Buck happy? He's surprised by how quickly he can answer it, but doesn’t think too much about that. His brain is too busy trying to come up with the perfect plan. He thinks about a big party with loud music and countless people or going to a bar for drinks, but decides against it. Instead, he settles on something smaller and intimate because that’s what would truly make his best friend happy: being with his family.

The next day, Eddie tells the rest of the team about his plan. Bobby, Chimney, and Hen all react the same way he did. None of them hide their disappointment and shame, and all of them are more than happy to help Eddie with his plan. It doesn’t really surprise Eddie but it’s still heartwarming. Maddie’s reaction, on the other hand, is unexpected. When Eddie explains his idea to her over the phone later that day, she scoffs and tells him how hard that day was, how painful it was to see her brother so broken down. Eddie listens to her quietly because that’s all he can do. He deserves Maddie’s harsh words, the ones echoing in his head are even harsher anyways. So he listens to Maddie and apologizes; he talks to her with his heart. After a while, Buck’s sister calms down and confesses that she’s not really angry with him or the rest of the team anymore.

“Everyone makes mistakes,” she speaks softly, “I know you love him.”

She hangs up before Eddie can say anything. Even if he had the opportunity, he’s not sure what he would have said. In his head, he knows Maddie is talking about the entire team, but in his heart– which is beating so fast it might jump out of his chest– it’s an epiphany. Buck’s sister put words to something Eddie has been trying to ignore for months, and he can’t anymore.

  
  


That doesn’t stop him from trying. It works for a few days, as he’s preparing for Buck’s birthday party. It keeps his mind busy but then it fails.

Keeping his plan a secret from Buck only makes Eddie even more aware of how much his best friend is involved in his life. They are coworkers and best friends but it's more than that, more than friendship. It's something ineffable, something Eddie can't name or describe. At least that’s what he tries to convince himself of. The truth is, Maddie’s words still echo in his head, loud and clear and so true.

_ You love him _ .

*-*-*

When the day comes, Eddie's not so sure about his plan anymore. He still goes through with it because it's important to him and everyone else, because it’s for Buck. But as he goes through his morning routine with Christopher, he can't stop his brain from listing everything that could go wrong. On top of that list, there's the thought of accidentally hurting Buck even more. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. Maybe Buck is going to hate it and see this as a pity party. Maybe Eddie is overstepping.

It only gets worse hours later, when Christopher and him are standing in front of Buck's door. Eddie's hands are shaking, his heart is racing, and he seriously thinks about turning around and canceling the whole thing. However, before he can act on it, Christopher takes a step forward and rings the doorbell, smiling widely at him. Eddie smiles back at his son and takes a deep breath when he hears the door being unlocked.

"Happy birthday!" Christopher yells, happily.

"Um… What?" Buck mutters, confused.

His confusion is even more obvious on his face. After pushing the balloons tied to Christopher's crutch away, Eddie finds his best friend frowning, mouth agape. Buck looks adorable.

"It's not my birthday," Buck points out after shaking his head.

"We know," Christopher laughs.

Buck smiles at him then gives Eddie a questioning look. He answers it with a shrug and adds:

"Better late than never, right?"

Eddie smiles as Buck’s eyes narrow, staring right into his own. It’s a poor explanation, Eddie knows that, but it’s the only one he wants to give right now. Now that Buck is standing in front of him with the softest look Eddie has ever seen on his face, doubts have left him, replaced by the burning desire to make him feel special and loved.

“We have a surprise for you,” Christopher announces, making Buck laugh.

Eddie opens his mouth, but he stops himself from saying anything and just watches Buck and Christopher instead. As his son struggles to untie the string stopping the balloon from floating away, Buck kneels close to him and helps with a smile. His smile widens when Christopher hands him the balloons.

“For me?” He asks. Christopher nods and he takes them. “Thank you,” Buck adds.

He hugs the kid before standing up, ruffling his hair and making Christopher giggle as he does so. Buck then turns toward Eddie, his smile still on his face but not as wide as before. It clashes with the sadness shining in his eyes, and Eddie’s heart squeezes at the sight.

“Thank you,” Buck says, softly.

Eddie frowns in confusion. “What–” He starts but stops when he realizes that Buck thinks this is his surprise, and he’s disappointed. “No! That’s– Tell him,” he says to Christopher.

“We’re going to the beach!” The boy announces, excitedly.

The bright smile spreading across Buck’s face is so beautiful and genuine, Eddie only wants one thing: to make sure it never dims. The thought, silly and cheesy, has Eddie shaking his head at himself, but he’s even more unsettled by how much he wants it to be possible. But it’s not, and yet Eddie doesn’t mind. Buck’s smile might be one of the reasons why he’s in love with his best friend, but he doesn’t only love this cute, happy version of Buck; he loves all of him.

“We have a blanket, food, a cake, and maybe a gift too,” Eddie lists when Buck sends him a questioning look. “Are you in?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow at Buck.

“It depends,” Buck replies, his smile turning into teasing one. “Did you cook?”

*-*-*

The day couldn't be more perfect, even the weather is on Eddie's side. It's not warm enough to go swimming but that means the beach isn't crowded, and they easily find a spot. It's windy and sunny and Eddie feels warm both on the outside and the inside. Ever since they left Buck's apartment, he has been smiling so much his cheeks hurt. He planned this day with Buck's happiness in mind so his own is unexpected yet not that surprising. Sitting on the blanket they just had lunch on– Eddie's abuela cooked Buck's favorite food for them– Eddie watches his two favorite people in the world trying to make a kite fly. 

Eddie wishes this day, this moment, could last forever.

"Dad! It's flying!" Christopher laughs.

He's holding the string tightly, Buck settled behind him and grasping it higher. He's frowning in concentration, his tongue poking out, and smiling at the same time somehow. Buck is glowing, shining brighter than the sun, and Eddie can't help but take out his phone to take a picture. Then another one. Then another one.

"We did it!" The boy exclaims, looking up at Buck.

"You did it!" Buck corrects him. "You are doing it!"

Buck obviously is the one making the kite fly, giving the right amount of tension and slack for it to stay high in the sky, but Christopher believes him– Eddie suspects Christopher would believe anything Buck says, it's both endearing and a bit worrying. The boy's smile turns into a proud one and the size of Eddie's heart triples. This, right here, is just another point in the never-ending list of reasons why he loves Buck. The way he acts around Christopher, the way he takes care of him, and makes him feel loved and good about himself. If Eddie could, he would walk to his best friend and kiss him, right here, right now. However, as tempting as that is, the risks are way too big. He could lose this, he could lose Buck, and he knows, from experience, how painful that is.

Eddie goes to join them; he settles for a grateful smile and a gentle pat on his best friend’s arm. If Buck notices the way his hand lingers there, the pat turning into a soft caress, he doesn't say anything about it. He simply turns his head towards Eddie and, with a look, Eddie knows Buck saw the thankfulness and affection hidden in his smile and gesture.

  
  
  


Hours later, Eddie decides this is the best day ever. It’s not the first time Buck has spent the afternoon with them, but there’s something different about today. Perhaps it’s the fact that for once, he’s focused on Buck instead of himself. It’s as if Eddie is truly focusing on the present for the first in a long while. The guilt related to the past, the fear related to the future, both are gone. The only thing in Eddie’s mind is the present, Buck’s smile, and Christopher’s laugh. The bliss resonating inside his entire body is new and so addictive that Eddie wants to feel nothing else ever again.

“Ice cream!” Buck’s voice snaps Eddie out of his head.

“Ice cream!” Christopher yells too, sitting on Buck’s shoulders with ice cream all over his face.

Eddie stands up when he sees them approach. Buck walks slowly and carefully, one hand holding Christopher's leg and two ice creams in the other one. Eddie walks to them and holds his hands out to help Buck. Instead of handing him the ice cream, Buck takes a step forward, closing the distance between them and crouches slightly so Eddie can safely bring Christopher down. This is exactly what Eddie does, ignoring the warm feeling burning his skin where their chests are touching. He takes Christopher in his arms, then puts him down. When he stands up, Buck’s still standing close, too close. Eddie’s breath catches when their eyes meet, and his brain freezes. He opens his mouth but no words come out. They stay like that for a little while, staring into each other’s eyes as awkward yet comforting silence stretches between them. Buck’s the one to break the eye contact.

“Um,” he stops to clear his throat. “Thank you,” he says, handing Eddie one of the ice creams and giving his wallet back to him.

Eddie’s not sure what to say back because something tells him his best friend isn’t only thanking him for the ice cream, so he just gives Buck a big, fond smile. Buck smiles back and throws an arm around his shoulders as they walk back to the blanket.

*-*-*

By the time the sun sets, Eddie never wants to leave the beach ever again. He’s not sure when or how it happened, but at some point in the afternoon Christopher and Buck declared that he would make a good pillow and decided to test their theory. A theory that has apparently been proved right. They’re still laying down on the blanket, Christopher’s head resting on Eddie’s chest and Buck’s lower, on his belly, when Eddie’s phone vibrates in his pocket. It takes a moment for Eddie to react, his brain and movements slowed down by calm and sleepiness. However, when he finally reads Hen’s text, Eddie is suddenly perfectly awake.

As much as he wants to stay here, Buck’s belated birthday surprise is not over yet. The whole team and their families are waiting at Buck’s apartment. Eddie had put a lot of thought into where the birthday dinner should happen. Bobby had offered to host it but the last time they threw a party for Buck there, he ended up in the hospital and Eddie would prefer to avoid any triggers that would send his best friend on a painful walk down memory lane. He thought about doing this at his house, ultimately deciding on Buck’s place so that Buck could feel at home. Buck has expressed to Eddie that he never really feels at home in his apartment a few times, so maybe, creating good memories and associating it with this party would help that feeling of Buck’s.

After sending a quick reply to Hen, Eddie lifts his head up to look at Christopher and Buck. His son is still asleep, his hand holding Buck’s who’s eyes are closed too, and he melts. He picks up his phone and snaps a picture before speaking, his voice low and soft.

“Hey… We need to go.”

Buck’s eyes instantly open, and he blinks a few times. “Already?”

“Yeah, we’re having dinner at my abuela’s tonight,” Eddie lies, so he can protect the surprise.

“Oh,” Buck sighs, his disappointment obvious. Eddie feels his heart clench. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

The confession, those same words Eddie has been thinking all day, make his entire body tingle. It vibrates with bliss and the hope that maybe Buck feels it too, that maybe he wants this too. Despite his statement, Buck sits up and Eddie instantly misses the comforting weight of his head on his belly and the press of his broad shoulders against his side.

Buck stretches then looks at Eddie over his shoulder, then Christopher. When his eyes are back on Eddie, he cocks an eyebrow at him. Eddie doesn't need more to understand his question and nods. Smiling, Buck carefully picks Christopher up and offers his free hand to Eddie. He takes it without hesitation and with one firm yet gentle pull, Buck has him on his feet, holding Christopher tightly against his chest with the other hand.

  
  


When they arrive at Buck’s place, the sun is almost entirely gone, peaking through the horizon, and Christopher is awake. Eddie’s insides twist in anticipation, and he feels so jittery he’s worried Buck is going to notice. The only reason he doesn’t is that his attention is solely on Christopher. The kid is rambling about how great the day was, making Buck promise to go to the beach again with them as they get to Buck’s floor. There, Eddie holds his breath as Buck unlocks the door then opens it.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone yells, the surprise making Buck jump.

Buck looks more confused than ever, his wide eyes wandering around the room before settling on Eddie. He gives him a small smile and shrugs.

“We realized we missed your birthday, and we wanted to make up for it,” Eddie explains.

“And by ‘we’, he means ‘I’,” Chimney declares, taking a step forward and giving Buck a quick hug.

“He reminded all of us and planned the whole thing,” Hen adds, hugging Buck as well.

“Um… We are sorry we forgot…” Bobby apologizes.

This time, it’s Buck who takes a step towards the captain and hugs him. Chimney and Hen instantly join the embrace and Buck finds himself in the middle of a group hug. A hand on Christopher’s shoulder, Eddie watches them until Buck looks over his shoulders. He’s smiling but his eyes are shining with happy and unshed tears as he holds his hand out to Eddie, wordlessly inviting him into the group hug, into his family. Smiling, Eddie takes Buck’s hand and lets his best friend pull him closer.

“This is cute, but I’m starving,” Harry declares, making everyone laugh. “Can we eat now?”

*-*-*

The party is a success. Buck’s smile stays on his face all night long as he talks with everyone and Eddie has never seen him look so comfortable in his own apartment. Eddie’s tired from the day but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He spends the night watching Buck from afar, letting him enjoy everyone else’s company. A part of Eddie wants nothing more than to just follow his best friend around, staying close to him and doing everything he can to have Buck’s attention. The other part, though, knows it’s selfish and immature and forces Eddie to keep his distance even though his eyes can’t look away from Buck. Even when Maddie comes to sit next to him on the couch and exchange a few words with him, Eddie can’t help it. All he sees, all he can think about, is Buck.

“You should tell him,” more than Maddie’s words, it’s the gentle hand she rests on his shoulder that makes Eddie turn his head towards her.

“What?”

“You should tell him that you love him,” the woman says with a sincere smile.

Eddie frowns at her. His instincts yelling at him to deny it but when he opens his mouth, no words come out. Denying it and keeping his feelings to himself would probably be easier and a lot less scary, but Eddie’s done hiding from what he feels. He loves Buck; he has for a long time.

“You think so?” He asks Maddie, looking for reassurance, a hint that if he does, he won’t be walking straight into a wall and ruin the most precious friendship he’s ever had.

Maddie gives him more than that. “He loves you too, Eddie. You have nothing to be scared of.”

“One of you needs to make the first move,” Chimney declares, startling Eddie who didn’t notice he was part of the conversation until now. “The heart eyes were cute at first, but this is getting old. You love him, go over there and get your man.”

“This isn’t some movie, Chim,” Eddie shakes his head. “I can’t just walk to him and tell him I love him and kiss him.”

“You could,” Chimney shrugs. “No one would be really surprised, you know?”

“What– Does everyone know?”

“Everyone but Buck,” Maddie declares. “So yeah, you should tell him.”

  
  


Long after everyone is gone, it’s just him and Buck. Maddie’s words are still an echo in Eddie’s head. It’s like she planted a seed inside his head that in a few hours has grown into a giant tree, far too heavy for Eddie to carry. As he planned, Christopher left with Hen and Karen and he stayed to help Buck clean the apartment. Between the two of them, it takes less than an hour to clean everything. An hour Eddie spent fighting the urge to confess his love to his best friend and kiss him, all while avoiding Buck’s eyes, and feeling suddenly, achingly self-conscious about his feelings. Even as he’s sipping a beer in silence, leaning against the kitchen counter, Eddie can’t look at Buck, fearing what he would do if he looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” Buck asks, standing in front of him.

Eddie sighs and decides to lie. Because he’s not ready, not yet.

“I’m just tired,” he declares, putting his beer down on the worktop.

“It’s been a long day,” Buck agrees, “but a great one.”

“Yeah?” Eddie asks, uncertain.

“Yeah.”

Eddie feels Buck walking closer more than he sees him, too busy staring at his feet. He feels the heat radiating off of Buck’s body, Eddie smells his cologne, and his head spins a little bit.

“Look at me,” Buck prompts.

Eddie instantly complies. Buck is standing closer than he thought, his chest only a few inches away from Eddie’s. Eddie looks up, and he’s met with his best friend’s eyes, bluer than ever yet so, so dark.

“Thank you,” Buck smiles, “for everything. For planning all of this, for being my best friend, for making me feel like…” He stops and chuckles, shaking his head. “I– I don’t know. You make me feel so much, I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore and it sounds stupid and scary but it’s not. It’s–” Buck pauses again and takes a deep breath. His eyes roam Eddie’s face and Eddie can’t help but stare into his eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now if you don’t want me to, just say something, and we can just pretend nothing happened, we can be okay. I hope we’ll be okay, I c–”

This time, if Buck doesn’t finish his sentence it’s not to chuckle or catch his breath. If he doesn’t finish his sentence, it’s because of Eddie’s lips. Eddie doesn’t think and for the first time, he listens to his heart. He doesn’t fight the urge to kiss Buck, he simply does it. He dives into Buck’s arms, one hand on his jaw and the second one bringing Buck’s face closer to Eddie’s by pressing on his neck, and kisses him. Despite the rush in the way Eddie initiated it, it’s a soft, chaste kiss. He’s been waiting for that kiss for so long, longer than he cares to admit. The simple contact feels too much and not enough all at once. Buck’s mouth starts moving against his, both hands gripping his hips tightly, Buck’s tongue teases his lips. Eddie’s overwhelmed by the warmth spreading across his entire body and the need for more.

More kissing, more touching, more Buck.

Eddie lets Buck deepen the kiss; he lets him press his body against his, trapping him between his body and the worktop. Eddie is so in love and so far gone that nothing else matters, only Buck and the trail of wet kisses Buck leaves down his neck. Buck and his big, warm hands, sliding under his t-shirt, touching him. Buck and only Buck. Buck who loves Christopher as if he was his own, Buck who’s the best friend he’s ever had, Buck who he almost lost once. 

The thought makes Eddie freeze. As Buck kisses his collarbone, his breath catches and it has nothing to do with how good it feels. Eddie almost lost Buck once, they both made questionable choices but only one of them has apologized for what happened. Breathing deeply, Eddie puts his hands on Buck’s shoulder and gently pushes him away to look at him. Instantly, his gaze is attracted by Buck’s wet, kiss swollen lips, but he doesn’t let them distract him, looking into Buck’s eyes instead.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie blurts out and Buck looks so hurt and disappointed it confuses him.

“No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have–”

Eddie’s eyes widen in realization, and he cuts Buck off. “No, not about this,” he says waving his hand between them. “I, um, enjoyed this, a lot and I hope there’s going to be a lot more of this in the future. I’m sorry for not being here for you, for letting you down and for taking you for granted. You were– you are always here for me and Christopher and I guess I thought that would never change, that you would always be here.”

“But then I wasn’t anymore,” Buck sighs.

“Yeah, and I realized how important you are for me and for Christopher. I was mad at you for all the wrong reasons,” Eddie admits, scratching the back of his head. “I wasn’t here for you either and I’m so sorry about that. I can’t promise you it won’t happen again, because I’m so good at fucking things up, but I love you and I want to be here for you, no matter what you need.”

When Eddie stops speaking, silence settles between them as Buck’s mouth hangs open and he blinks rapidly a few times. It probably lasts a few seconds, but to Eddie, it lasts an eternity.

“No matter what I need, uh?” Buck asks, tilting his head to the left.

“Y-Yes,” Eddie replies, confused.

“Right now,” Buck smiles coyly, “I need you to kiss me.”

“But–”

“Ugh,” Buck groans, looking up at the ceiling, “we both made mistakes, can we just leave the past where it belongs?”

“Can you really?” Eddie inquires.

His question is vague, but he knows Buck understands what he means, the look in his eyes is telling enough. Eddie patiently waits for his answer, watching Buck bite his lower lip as he thinks.

“I think I can now,” Buck eventually declares, “thanks to you. What you did today… I don’t even know what to say, just, thank you.”

“The team… Everyone… We are your family, and we love you no matter what,” Eddie states confidently, “nothing will ever change that. That’s what family is about right? Unconditional love?”

“Yeah, I’m starting to realize that,” Buck nods, a soft smile on his lips. “By the way,” he adds, pressing his body against Eddie’s again, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated and cherished, your love and support are what keep me writing! If you think I forgot any tags, let me know and I'll fix it ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox or just yell at/with me!


End file.
